Pierre d'argent
by MissAud
Summary: Un anneau. Une prophétie. Les hommes se sont toujours entretués pour des richesses futiles. Pourtant, une partie de leur salut reposera sur un éclat argenté.
1. Prologue

**Pierre d'argent **

**Résumé : **Un anneau. Une prophétie. Les hommes se sont toujours entretués pour des richesses futiles. Pourtant, une partie de leur salut reposera sur un éclat argenté.

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient au très grand J.R.R. Tolkien ( et aussi à un autre auteur dont je me suis vaguement inspiré mais que je ne nomme pas maintenant sinon je vais un peu pourrir tout l'effet de surprise). Sauf mon OC qui vient de ma pitite tête.

**Genre : **aventure, fantaisie, amitié, un peu d'humour et d'amour.

**Prologue: **

J'ai traversé les âges sans voir le monde.

Je me suis dissimulé sans pouvoir me déplacer.

Je suis devenu une légende avant d'être oublié.

J'ai attendu mon heure dans le silence et l'obscurité.

J'ai attendu que ma présence soit nécessaire. Que la bonne personne se montre.

Il m'a fallu du temps. La Terre a été transformée. Les miens ont été décimés.

Mais moi je suis resté.

J'ai attendu le dernier instant.

J'ai senti les gens passer près de moi sans jamais me voir : aucun d'eux n'était la bonne personne.

La Terre continuait de changer. Une première guerre a éclaté.

Et je suis resté.

Puis, le dernier représentant connu de ma race a été tué.

Mais je suis resté.

Les années continuaient de s'écouler mais le temps n'avait pas d'emprise sur moi.

Un jour, ou une nuit, qu'en sais-je ? Quelqu'un s'approcha de moi. Et alors je devinais, j'eu la certitude que le moment que j'attendais depuis toujours était enfin arrivé.

La personne que j'attendais depuis des milliers d'années était enfin arrivée.

Un conseil se réunissait dans la dernière Maison Simple à l'Est de la Mer. Les choses étaient graves en Arda. Les évènements se précipitaient et le temps semblait filé sans jamais vouloir s'arrêter.

Une prophétie avait été prononcé, annonciatrice d'un malheur seulement éclairé d'un mince espoir :

« Un anneau sera bientôt retrouvé et sera porteur de Mort. L'Union seule pourra triomphée, accompagnée d'un éclat argenté… »

Bla-bla : Voilà mon prologue que j'ai choisi de faire en deux « parties ». Pour que ce soit plus claire, la partie 2 et la fin de la partie 1 se passe simultanément mais dans deux endroits différents.

Je sais que mon prologue est assez court mais pour moi, un prologue ne doit pas dévoiler les trois quart de l'intrigue ni tous les personnages, mais au contraire, suggérer pour intriguer.

J'espère tout de même que ça vous a plu.

Pour le rythme de publication, je ne sais pas si je réussirai à tenir un rythme prévu donc je préfère ne rien dire, si ce n'est paeut être un chapitre par mois. Je posterai quand j'aurai un chapitre d'avance d'écrit. Je posterai donc le chap un quand j'aurai fini le deux, etc...

Voilà, en attente de réactions positives ou négatives mais en les espérants toujours constructives :)

Bisous et à bientôt 3


	2. Chapitre 1

**Pierre d'argent **

**Résumé : **Un anneau. Une prophétie. Les hommes se sont toujours entretués pour des richesses futiles. Pourtant, une partie de leur salut reposera sur un éclat argenté.

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient au très grand J.R.R. Tolkien ( et aussi à un autre auteur dont je me suis vaguement inspiré mais que je ne nomme pas maintenant sinon je vais un peu pourrir tout l'effet de surprise). Sauf mon OC qui vient de ma pitite tête.

**Genre : **aventure, fantaisie, amitié, un peu d'humour et d'amour.

**Bonjour ou bonsoir, choisissez selon vous et rayez la mention inutile **** Brefons, voici le premier chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise. **

**Bonne lecture et à toute à l'heure 3**

**Chapitre 1 : **

La nuit avait étendu son sombre manteau sur les vastes plaines du Rohan. Les sentiers de pierre parcourant le territoire étaient visibles uniquement grâce à la pâle lueur de la Lune qui les rendait brillants. Ces étendues, si elles du vert le plus pur de jour, étaient alors d'un noir d'encre.

Ce soir-là, le vent soufflait. Dans le noir, sur l'un des sentiers, une ombre avançait, sa longue cape claquant derrière elle. La silhouette progressait d'un pas rapide, tournant régulièrement la tête dans toutes les directions, comme pour surveiller les alentours. Enfin, l'ombre arriva aux portes d'Edoras, la capitale du Rohan. Elle frappa aux grandes portes de la cité, fermées pour la nuit. Une fenêtre s'ouvrit à la hauteur de son visage.

« Qui êtes-vous et que venez-vous faire à Edoras ? Questionna le garde sur le qui-vive. »

Il est vrai qu'en ces temps, la prudence était conseillée à tous. Faire entrer un inconnu encapuchonné n'était pas recommandé.

« Je suis seulement de passage et cherche un abris pour la nuit. Répondit avec assurance une voix féminine »

Le garde resta quelques secondes perplexe. Que faisait une femme seule dans les plaines du Rohan et surtout de nuit ? Bien que tenté de la laisser entrer, les ordres étaient les ordres. Il n'avait pas le choix :

« Votre nom ! … Et la raison de votre présence !

-Je vous ai déjà dit que je recherchais seulement du repos. De plus, mon nom ne regarde que moi, répliqua la femme intransigeante.

- Je m'excuse ma Dame mais les ordres sont ainsi. Après la nuit, il me faut le nom, la raison ainsi que le visage des personnes entrant en ville. Vous savez, nous ne sommes jamais trop prudents… »

La femme ne répondit pas de suite, réfléchissant pesant le pour et le contre. Elle aurait préféré rester inconnu et discrète ne pas être connue des autorités des villes où elle s'arrêtait, mais l'appelle d'une bonne nuit dans un véritable lit fût plus fort que sa raison. Puis, après avoir murmuré un faible « qu'il en soit ainsi… », elle donna son nom au garde et abaissa son capuchon. Le soldat cligna des yeux l'air surprit puis, il referma la petite fenêtre et ouvrit la porte de la ville.

La femme pénétra enfin dans Edoras d'un pas fatigué et son capuchon masquant de nouveau son visage. Elle se mit en quête d'une auberge et entra dans la première qui rencontra son chemin, y loua une chambre et s'y enferma aussitôt.

Une fois seule, la femme ôta enfin complètement sa cape. Elle observa vaguement la chambre avant de s'assoir sur le lit, qui, en plus de la table de chevet était le seul meuble présent dans la pièce. Elle sortit un poignard de sa botte et posa sa seule arme sur la table de chevet. Voyager seule et si peu armée était dangereux, elle le savait mais ne voyait pas l'utilité de posséder une arme seulement pour impressionner les éventuels bandits si elle ne savait pas sans servir. Un poignard était plus simple à utiliser. Après cette réflexion, elle entreprit d'enlever ses bottes, puis se saisit de son sac.

Sa petite besace en cuir était la simplicité même : un cuir de bonne qualité mais qui commençais à s'abimer et pouvant se refermer grâce à une simple attache en métal qui peinait de plus en plus. Cependant, elle ne s'en inquiétait pas. Depuis quelque temps, et bien qu'elle en ignore la raison, elle avait la sensation que cette besace, ou plutôt son contenu était ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux. Lentement, avec des gestes doux et calculés, la jeune femme posa son petit sac sur ses genoux, fit glisser ses mains sur le fermoir et l'ouvrit. Elle glissa ses mains à l'intérieur et en ressorti une pierre.

Cette pierre n'était pas une pierre quelconque. Elle était d'une taille impressionnante, ovale et d'une magnifique couleur blanche veinée d'argent. A pierre était magnifique, elle semblait avoir été travaillée et polie. La jeune femme se rappelait précisément comment elle l'avait trouvé..

_Par une fin de journée d'automne, elle marchait dans la forêt, observant avec une étrange mélancolie les feuilles d'or et de cuivre qui chutaient avec lenteur pour rejoindre le tapis chatoyant déjà présent sur le sol. Elle avait, sans s'en rendre compte, ralentit sa marche jusqu'à s'arrêter. Elle savait pourtant qu'il fallait qu'elle se hâte, sa destination était encore éloignée et elle souhaitait retrouver le confort d'un lit d'auberge pour ce soir. Pourtant, maintenant qu'elle regardait autours d'elle, elle ressentait l'étrange besoin de quitter le petit sentier de terre pour s'enfoncer dans la forêt. Cédant à cette étrange envie, elle pénétra le labyrinthe d'or que formaient les arbres et s'y enfonça. Elle avançait dans cette forêt qu'elle ne connaissait pas comme si elle savait exactement où aller. Guidée par son instinct. Au bout de ce qui lui avait semblé être une heure, elle arriva au bord d'une petite rivière qui s'écoulait paisiblement. Tout, autour d'elle, n'était que silence. Et là, elle la vit. Posée sur le lit de la rivière une énorme gemme ovale, blanche. Elle plongea ses mains dans l'eau froide de la rivière et en ressortit la pierre. Il lui sembla alors que l'irrépressible envie qui l'avait poussée jusqu'ici avait disparue. Elle glissa la gemme dans son sac et rebroussa chemin en se pressant un peu. _

Aujourd'hui, l'automne était passé et l'hiver étendait son froid manteau sur les plaines du Rohan. La jeune femme avait continué sa vie nomade et n'avais jamais réussi à percer le mystère de sa pierre. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêtait quelque part pour dormir, que ce soit à la belle étoile ou dans une auberge, elle avait un étrange rituel, elle sortait la pierre de son sac et la regardait sous tous ses angles pendant quelques minutes.

Après avoir reposé sa gemme dans son sac, la jeune femme s'allongea sur le matelas de paille, son poignard sous l'oreiller, elle s'endormit sans s'en apercevoir.

*CRACK*

Elle se redressa, en alerte, elle avait saisi son poignard.

*CRAAAACK*

Le bruit retentit une seconde fois.

*CRACK*

Le bruit venait du sol, de son sac plus précisément. Son poignard toujours à la main, elle attrapa la lanière de cuir pour tirer la petite besace vers elle. Posant son arme, elle entreprit d'ouvrir pour la seconde fois de la soirée le petit fermoir argenté. Une fois le sac ouvert, elle prit la pierre et remarqua qu'elle était fissurée en plusieurs endroits.

*CRACK*

Le bruit venait bien de la pierre, celle-ci se mit à osciller sur les genoux de la jeune femme jusqu'au moment où elle chuta. L'impact la brisa et un étrange animal apparu sous les yeux de la jeune femme. Il se délia et fit quelques pas hésitants. Au moment même où il trébuchait, il déplia deux grandes ailes qui semblaient démesurées pour sa petite taille. Le petit animal était du même blanc que la coquille de l'œuf, car oui, ce qu'elle avait pris pour une pierre était bel et bien un œuf. Son corps était couvert d'écailles. Ses yeux, ainsi que l'extrémité de ses ailes, son ventre et les épines qui ornaient son dos étaient de la même couleur que l'argent le plus pur.

Puis, passé le premier instant de stupeur, le lien se fit dans son esprit et une seule pensé lui vint : un dragon …

Voilà le chapitre ( je suis désolée, vraiment, pour le temps d'attente, mais je ne promets vraiment de postes réguliers)

Mis à part l'attente, j'espère que le chapitre aura quand même plu

Maintenant que c'est dit pour le dragon, je peux vous dévoiler mon « crossover » sans me griller complètement xD Cette fic sera donc sur LOTHR ( bien entendu), mais avec un léger fond d'Eragon

Voili voiloou, Kissouille à tous (et à bientôt j'espère)


	3. Chapitre 2

**Pierre d'argent **

**Résumé : **Un anneau. Une prophétie. Les hommes se sont toujours entretués pour des richesses futiles. Pourtant, une partie de leur salut reposera sur un éclat argenté.

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient au très grand J.R.R. Tolkien ( et aussi à un autre auteur dont je me suis vaguement inspiré mais que je ne nomme pas maintenant sinon je vais un peu pourrir tout l'effet de surprise). Sauf mon OC qui vient de ma pitite tête.

**Genre : **aventure, fantaisie, amitié, un peu d'humour et d'amour.

**Chapitre 2 : **

Il c'était écoulé quelques heures depuis son départ précipité d'Edoras. Elle avait quitté la capitale du Rohan en laissant sur son matelas les quelques pièces qu'elle devait à l'aubergiste pour sa chambre. En silence, elle avait descendu les escaliers et traversé la grande salle de vie de la petite auberge. Quelques braises rougeoyaient encore dans l'âtre. Le soleil, qui se levait à peine, éclairait la pièce par deux petites fenêtres, suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse éviter tables et chaises. Lorsqu'elle l'avait poussée, la porte avait parfaitement pivoté sur ses gonds, sans produire le moindre son. Une fois dans la rue, la femme avait rabattu son capuchon sur son visage et avait ouvert sa besace. Elle avait jeté un rapide coup d'œil dans le sac en cuir et avait été rassurée d'y voir le dragonneau, roulé en boule et profondément assoupis. Rassérénée de voir que tout allait bien, la femme avait repris son chemin silencieux vers les portes de la ville. Celles-ci étaient heureusement déjà ouvertes et elle avait pu se glisser dehors en toute discrétion.

La jeune femme marcha plusieurs heures sur les chemins qui traversaient les grandes plaines du Rohan, sa besace serrée contre elle. Lorsque le soleil atteignit son zénith, elle sentit sa sacoche cogner plus durement contre son flanc. Elle observa le paysage qui l'entourait : l'Ouestfold était désespérément plat et ne proposait aucune cache. La femme s'assit donc sur un rocher aux abords du chemin et regarda une nouvelle fois autour d'elle. Des plaines vertes à perte de vue. Il n'y avait pas âmes qui vivent. Elle ouvrit donc son petit sac en cuir et en sortit le dragonneau. Elle le déposa sur le rocher où le petit animal s'étira tel un chat. D'un second compartiment de sa besace, la jeune femme pris deux morceaux de viande séchée. Elle en tendit un dragonneau pendant qu'elle mangeait le second. Alors qu'elle observait le bébé dragon manger, son esprit se mit à dériver. Cela l'amena à penser aux complications que lui apportait son nouveau compagnon. Il lui serait difficile de se rendre en ville car elle ne pouvait pas y emmener le dragonneau. Il devrait donc l'attendre à l'extérieur, tout en restant discret. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle sentait que l'existence du petit être devait rester secrète. Une espèce de ronronnement la tira de ses pensées et, en baissant les yeux, la femme vit que le bébé s'était lové contre elle. Elle tourna alors son regard vers le ciel et remarqua que le soleil entamait sa lente descente. Elle prit donc le petit dans ses bras et se remis en marche.

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que l'œuf avait éclot et autant de temps que la jeune femme évitait les villes au maximum. Elle avait fait un arrêt dans l'une d'elle une semaine auparavant pour acheter quelques bandes de cuir pour faire un harnais au dragonneau. Ses dernières économies avait été laissées dans le petit village. Elle découvrit alors qu'avoir un dragon, même bébé, pour compagnon était fort utile. En effet, le dragonneau avait vite retrouvé ses instincts sauvages et, par la même occasion le plaisir de la chasse. Il s'amusait souvent à lui rapporter des petits gibiers qu'elle accommodait avec des baies trouvées le long du chemin.

Un troisième s'écoula ainsi, durant lequel les compagnons continuèrent à s'apprivoiser. Le petit dragon blanc arrivait maintenant au niveau des hanches de la jeune femme. Il avait grandi de façon impressionnante. Elle préférait continuer à voyager en dehors des chemins. Le dragonneau était devenu trop peu discret, de plus, sans qu'elle n'en connaisse la raison, les hommes semblaient inquiets. Elle avait eu vent de l'avancer du mal au début de son périple mais elle ne le pensait pas si étendu. Plusieurs fois, en passant près des routes, elle avait entendu les hommes parler d'attaques d'orcs. Ainsi, elle préférait éviter les grands axes qui lui paraissaient trop peu sûrs pour une femme voyageant avec un compagnon aussi particulier que le sien. Ils voyageaient donc sous le couvert des arbres cependant, bien qu'ils continuaient tous deux à avancer, elle ne savait pas réellement où ses pas la menait.

Le dernier jour de ce troisième mois, la jeune femme décida de s'arrêter pour la nuit dans une petite clairière qui se trouvait près de l'entrée d'une forêt et au fond de laquelle coulait un petit ruisseau. Le dragon, tout heureux, s'en approcha avec son petit air pataud attendrissant et avala de longues goulées d'eau. La jeune femme le regardait, en retrait, un sourire accroché à ses lèvres. Elle s'approcha à son tour du ruisseau et s'y désaltéra puis se frotta le visage, enlevant ainsi la poussière accumulée durant les jours précédents. Une fois débarbouillée elle se redressa et remarqua que son compagnon avait disparu. Elle ne s'en inquiéta pas réellement, habituée au fait que l'animal s'éloigne régulièrement à la recherche de gibier. Elle s'assit donc et décida, ou plutôt fût forcée, d'attendre le retour du petit chasseur. Sans même s'en rendre compte, la femme sombra doucement dans les bras de Morphée.

Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla, la première chose qu'elle remarqua fût que le soleil avait presque fini sa course et, la seconde, qui l'inquiéta beaucoup plus, était que le dragonneau n'était toujours pas revenu de son expédition de chasse. Elle était accoutumée, au bout de trois mois, au fait que le dragonneau parte parfois seul dans les bois, mais jamais sa chasse n'avait été si longue. Elle savait très bien que le dragonneau n'avait rien à craindre des autres animaux peuplant les forêts. Il était largement capable de se défendre seul, la nature semblait y avoir elle-même veillé : des griffes longues et acérées ainsi que des dents à la pointe effilée comme des poignards. Non, elle n'était pas inquiète de sa probable rencontre avec d'autres animaux. La jeune femme craignait davantage que le dragonneau croise la route d'Hommes voire pire, d'orcs ! Elle avait peur de se qu'ils pourraient lui faire. En trois mois, elle s'était attachée à ce petit animal et elle ne s'imaginait pas l'abandonner. Elle avait connu la cruauté des Hommes et elle ne souhaitait à personne, pas même un animal de découvrir de quoi ils étaient capables. Elle se leva alors et se mit à la recherche du bébé dans les sous-bois où elle se trouvait. Enfant, elle avait toujours rêvé de voyager et de découvrir Arda. Elle était née dans une famille d'artisans, dans la ville où l'Anduin rejoint la mer et d'où les bateaux partaient pour souvent ne jamais revenir. Son enfance n'avait pas été malheureuse, bien au contraire ! Elle avait eu des parents aimants et n'avait jamais manqué de rien dans sa jeunesse. Elle se rappelait que le soir, lorsqu'elle était encore une enfant, sa mère lui racontait les histoires des héros de sa terre. Depuis lors, elle avait toujours voulu voyager, découvrir le monde où elle vivait, la ville lui semblait trop petite, elle étouffait, elle avait besoin de grands espaces où courir et se sentir libre ! Puis, d'un jour à l'autre, tout avait changé et elle avait été forcée de fuir sa vie, et la mer. Le malheur transforme les hommes. Après sa fuite, elle avait pensé à s'installer dans le Rohan. Depuis l'éclosion de l'œuf et son exil forcé, elle avait vu plus de terres que tout ce qu'elle avait jamais pu rêver : les vastes plaines verdoyantes du Rohan où l'herbe ployait sous les vents chauds venus du Sud, le pays de Dun et en ce moment même, les monts qu'elle apercevait, à l'Est. Elle pensait à cela en appelant son compagnon de périple dans les sous-bois :

« **Aiedail**, où es-tu ? Aiedail … »

Elle savait très bien que le dragon ne lui répondrait pas, mais elle espérait un signe, un bruit. Elle courrait à présent s'enfonçant plus profondément vers le cœur de la forêt. Jusqu'à ce soir-là, elle avait pris grade de ne jamais s'aventurer trop loin dans les forêts qu'elle voyait de peur de se perdre, elle était toujours restée à l'orée. Cependant, la peur lui faisait perdre toute prudence. Aiedail … Elle ne savait pas comment lui était venu l'idée de ce nom, mais elle sentait, au plus profond d'elle-même que le petit animal devait se nommer ainsi. Elle avait tellement peur pour lui ! Elle courrait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà et le souffle commençait à lui manquer, son allure ralentit et bientôt elle ne fit plus que déambuler dans les bois, répétant telle une incantation « Aiedail, Aiedail, Aiedail, … »

La jeune femme marcha ainsi, implorant les arbres et le soleil se couchant de lui rendre son compagnon. Lorsque la nuit fût complétement tombée et que les première étoiles furent montées au ciel, elle fût forcée de s'arrêter. Elle s'assit le long d'un arbre et pleura son ami disparu quand, tout à coup, un faible craquement se fit entendre. Elle se releva brusquement et se mit à courir en direction du bruit comme si sa vie en dépendait :

« Aiedail ! » S'écria-t-elle, sûre de se trouver en compagnie du petit dragon. Cependant, ce ne fut pas le ronronnement habituel du dragonneau qui lui répondit mais une voix ferme :

« **Daro** ! »

La jeune femme ne savait pas ce que cela voulait dire mais elle arrêta tout de suite sa course, sous l'effet de la surprise. La voix reprit, cette fois-ci en commun avec pourtant un léger accent :

« Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous sur ces terres ?

- Qui je suis ne regarde que moi-même et je suis ici à la recherche de mon compagnon, répondit la jeune femme reprenant difficilement contenance.

- Votre compagnon est en sécurité …

- Où est-il ? Coupa la femme

- Il est sécurité chez le seigneur de ces terres et nous avons reçu l'ordre de vous mener jusqu'à lui.

- Comment puis-je être sûre de votre bonne foi ? Qui peut m'assurez que tout ceci n'est pas une mascarade ? »

Es torches s'allumèrent alors tout autour d'elle. La femme, ébahie, détailla les Hommes présents : tous portaient des armures rutilantes, magnifiquement ouvragées, de longs cheveux bruns et lisses et des arcs dans leur dos. Celui avec lequel elle s'était entretenue était le seul à posséder des cheveux blonds et il possédait une aura qui donnait envie de le suivre jusqu'au bout du monde. Puis, l'Homme aux cheveux blonds repris la parole :

« N'ayez crainte, le seigneur Elrond ne ment jamais. »

**Fin du chapitre 2 **

**Aiedail** : étoile du matin (terme de l'ancien langage créé par dans le livre Eragon)

**Daro** : stop

Je ne sais pas si il reste encore quelqu'un pour me lire ... Je suis vraiment désolée pour celle (ceux) qui peut être on attendu la suite, j'ai subi une énorme démotivation, je n'avais plus du tout envie d'écrire, j'ai arrêté même de lire des fanfics, bref, une petite déprime et puis, maintenant que tout va mieux, je reprends un peu cette histoire que j'aime bien. Je ne sais pas du tout quand je pourrais vous poster le chapitre 3 sachant que je n'ai pas de vacances

J'espère que l'histoire vous plait tout de même, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des avis.

Bisous à vous, votre dévouée auteure


End file.
